1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle drive camera device, and more particularly to a vehicle camera device which can be adjusted easily to obtain an optimum viewing angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Car accident is inevitable, it is important how to reduce the driver's responsibility by proving the fault of the opposite driver when a car accident occurs, and this is why the tachographs are becoming more popular. Tachograph was invented in German in 1925 and is the combination and abbreviation of the German words “tachometer” and “graphik”. Conventional tachographs are mechanical and equipped with paper disc capable of recording the driving data of two drivers, including time of drive, rest, instantaneous speed, and etc. Electronic paper disc type tachographs came into existence in 1970's and was additionally equipped with electronic instruments, including display screen, printer, magnetic card, card reader, and etc. Nowadays, electronic tachographs mostly don't use paper discs anymore, and the aforementioned tachographs are not the drive data recorder sold on the market but the instruments similar to the black box on the plane.
The drive data recorders sold on the market cannot be considered as tachographs but are just vehicle camera devices. Due to the poor image quality of the current vehicle camera devices, the video recorded by the vehicle camera devices don't have absolute legal effect. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional camera device 9 comprises a master chip 94, a video capturing device 91 connected to the input terminal of the master chip 94, a power source 98 and a housing mounted on a vehicle. The camera device 9 is further provided with an encoder 93 connected to the video capturing device 91, a memory 92 connected to the master chip 94, the encoder 93 and the video capturing device 91, a data port 97 connected to the memory 92, a manual switch 95 connected to the power source 98, and an impact switch 96. This conventional vehicle camera device 9 is still incapable of adjusting the viewing angle, which is also the problem that many of the current vehicle camera devices have.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.